It is known from patent EP 136.391 by the same owner, a machine for sewing the toe of pantyhose articles by two seamers at two separate stations, said seamers performing the closing of the toe of the right, respectively left stocking of two distinct pantyhose articles at the same time.
It is known by experience that a drastic reduction of the time for sewing the pantyhose toes by means of two seamers is heavily penalized when said machine is associated upstream or respectively downstream with another machine having a longer work time, such as a machine for making pantyhose articles or respectively for sewing the pantyhose gusset.